AK-12
The AK-12 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The AK-12 is one of the most used assault rifles by the Federation in the campaign, along with the SC-2010 and the SA-805. Multiplayer The AK-12 can be purchased for 7 Squad Points. Damage-wise, the AK-12 is the most powerful fully automatic weapon in terms of damage per bullet. The AK-12 clenches 3-hit kills out to a considerable distance, and at any range after late into the damage drop-off, it will be a 4-shot kill. Headshots will reduce the number of shots needed to one in most cases. The AK-12 also has a very long range, only bested by the Remington R5 for the Assault Rifle category. However, this high damage is counterbalanced by a low rate of fire, at only 689 RPM. When accuracy is concerned, the AK-12 has above-average accuracy in its class. The iron sights are among the clearest in the game, but the recoil has a moderate omni-directional pattern, making it hard to account for. Optical attachments should not be used, unless a long-range optical attachment is desired, such as the Thermal Hybrid or Tracker Sight, and even then, it is often considered a waste of an attachment slot. The AK-12 has the usual assortment of attachments in the Assault Rifle category. Optical Attachments, especially the low-power optical attachments, should be avoided in favor of another attachment slot. The barrel attachments can severely change the user's handling of the weapon. The Muzzle Brake allows the range to be boosted to rival the Remington R5, allowing for a long range before the powerful 3-shot kill dwindles away. The Silencer will cut down on this range, but gives the AK-12 a good stealth factor, and actually has a very long silenced range, being one of the only two assault rifles (the other being the Remington R5) to have a longer silenced range than the Honey Badger. The Flash Suppressor, although not as powerful as a Silencer, the Flash Suppressor keeps normal range while allowing for accurate firing due to no muzzle flash. Normally, players will not opt for this attachment, and go for the more powerful Silencer in many cases. The Underbarrel attachments bring not true surprise to the AK-12. The Foregrip allows the AK-12 to have a much smaller recoil pattern, which mitigates one of its slight shortcomings for an accurate weapon. The underbarrel shotgun allows for an alternative weapon at close-range, but replaces the Lethal slot in the process. The Grenade Launcher allows for an effective room and objective clearing weapon, and when Danger Close is applied, the grenade launcher can kill many players with relative ease. Handling of the AK-12 is relatively normal for its category. Aim time is normal, and the ADS spread is a moderate size, but the reload time is very slow for the category, at a very slow 3.27/3.6 seconds, depending on a full/dry reload, respectfully. Sleight of Hand can prove to be a valuable asset for a user of this weapon. The Modifications can help the AK-12 in certain aspects. Extended Magazines increases the magazine size to 45 rounds, allowing the player to tackle many enemies without the need to reload, although the AK-12 doesn't particularly chew through ammunition fast. Armor-Piercing Ammo allows many surfaces to be eaten through rather easily by the weapon, and protected forces will prove less powerful when targeted. Additionally, killstreaks can be easily disposed of with an accurate player. Selective-fire alternatives are available on the AK-12, but don't prove to be too useful, considering the AK-12's low rate of fire and high damage as-is. Burst Fire can work for a more accurate player to conserve ammunition, while Semi-Automatic fire will severely cut down on the low rate of fire, but allows for the damage multipliers to be severely buffed. Due to the high accuracy and damage, one should revolve their class around its strengths: medium-long range gunfights. Focus can make the user much more accurate at long range, where a flinch can lead to a fatal miss. Fully Loaded should be considered if the player will not move around the map too much, allowing the player to have a large supply of bullets ready. Incog can potentially make the user invisible at long range under the right circumstances, allowing the player to go undetected for a short period of time, even without a Silencer. Finally, Tac Resist and Blast Shield can make incoming projectiles much less likely to throw off the player, should the enemy attempt to dislodge their concentration. In conclusion, the AK-12 is a powerful mid-range weapon easily capable of gunning down enemies to a long range. Its main advantage is its high damage at medium and long range, which bests most weapons in its category, which have 5-hit kills. As well, the AK-12 has a good deal of precision to offer, making the player a very powerful nuisance from afar with this weapon. If longer ranges need to be accounted, the AK-12 should be seriously considered to aid you. The AK-12 was slightly nerfed in a patch on January 28. It had an increase in its viewkick values, which causes the weapon to kick more when aiming down sight. This did not change its actual recoil pattern, however, but the increased kick may make shots harder to place than before. It should be noted that the AK-12 bears significant similarity to the Remington R5, as both are effective long range, slow firing weapons. The Remington R5 is statistically stronger when accuracy and range is concerned, but the AK-12 has clearer iron sights, a 30 round magazine compared to the R5's 24 round magazine, and the AK-12 deals more damage at close range. Both weapons should be equally considered when one wants to use one of these weapons. Extinction The AK-12 also appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, for $1500. It is the first weapon encountered, being next to the welcome sign. It can be found again in the Cabin area, on the first floor of the barn. It is a good weapon to be the first the player buys in a match, having a high magazine capacity for an Assault Rifle and a decent reserve ammo amount. The player can keep it for the whole match due to its efficiency, however it may be a good idea to switch it for something better later on like the M27-IAR. The magazine size is increased in Extinction to 40, instead of having the usual 30. Due to these statistics it can be compared to the Maverick in other maps since their statistics are almost the same, if not exactly the same, so if the player likes buying the Maverick in the other maps this can be a good replacement for it when playing Point of Contact. Safeguard In Safeguard, the AK-12 can be found in Support Drops with a Foregrip and Flash Suppressor. It has high damage but not as much ammo in the clip as the Sub-Machine Guns of the game mode, or reserve ammo. It also has a slow reload speed compared to them and the ARX-160. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-Automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery AK-12 CoDG.png AK-12 iron sights CoDG.png|AK-12's iron sights. AK-12 cocking CoDG.png|Cocking. AK-12 Reload Animation CoDG.png|The AK-12's reload animation. AK-12 pickup icon CODG.png AK-12 model CoDG.png Female soldier holding AK-12 CoDG.png|Female soldier holding the AK-12. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The AK12 returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and can be also seen briefly in the reveal trailer( but it can be probably just a placeholder). Supply Drop Variants *R.I.P. Gallery AK-12 Behind the Scenes AW.png|The AK-12 being held by a soldier. Trivia *'7.62X39mm' and "G/PX-42M9 4/72" are engraved on the side of the gun. *"12" is written on the rear in blue. *The front sight is not folded down when an optical is equipped. This can cause a visual distraction if using a low-power optical such as a Red Dot sight or ACOG Scope. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles